Lost and Found
by Xanthophobic
Summary: Daniel and Luce aren't the only cursed couple in the world... what happens when Cam's lover is introduced? He lost her once and is determined not to let her go again- even if that means being over protective. Will history repeat itself? Will Cam lose his love once again?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"I will never give up on her. This thing, this curse- I don't care. I won't give up. She makes me happy and nothing can compare to that," Daniel said quietly, talking to his close friend... Cam.

Cam turned to him and shared Daniel's pained look, "I know Daniel. I will never be against you. I will always stand up for you. If you fall, I fall. If you choose a side, I choose that side too...because I feel the same about my love."

**VENUS' P.O.V**

I fell. I was part of the fall. I was part of the awful events. I was part of a never ending curse.

I woke up alone and afraid. My first thought of was him, only him. I unfurled my wings and shot up into the night sky, already searching for him. I found him in England, racing around the sky searching for me. When I saw him my heart melted and I dipped slightly because the only thing I could concentrate on was him. He pulled me into his strong arms and buried his face in my neck while I quietly sobbed against his chest. The last thing I heard before everything else went wrong was: "I love you Venus,".

**LUCE'S P.O.V**

I felt like something was very wrong. I heard a panicked knock at my door and I ran quickly to answer it. Daniel stood before me, looking more glorious than I have ever seen. He pulled me into his arms and rocked me back and forth, placing a kiss on my head. I felt a fiery sensation within me as I looked up in confusion at Daniel. "I'm sorry," he whispered as a tear escaped his eye. The firey sensation moved throughout my body until I could feel in consume me. I cried out and held on to Daniel for as long as I could, but it was no use. I was dead.


	2. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1**

**Cam's P.O.V-**

Knock. Knock. I scowled. Social couldn't be over already, I hadn't finished setting up for my party. My party in which I would hopefully get Luce. Not Daniel- me. This time was different; I would make it different. I walked over to the door, still scowling. I was not prepared for who awaited on the other side. Stood, with tears in her eyes, was the most beautiful girl. Her blonde hair was piled upon her head, held there by sparkling pins. Her black clothes clung tightly to her perfect body and her pale face looked up at me. Venus. I couldn't think of anything else, even if I wanted to. I pulled her tightly into my arms and buried my face in her neck. She shook and sobbed softly against me. I cupped her face and looked straight into her navy blue eyes. She smiled up at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. She was okay. I was okay. Everything was okay.

"Hi," she whispered softly, moving into my room.

"H-how are you-you here?"

She beamed at me, "I fell. Cam I fell. For you, of course for you. He wouldn't let me for so long, He bound me. There was nothing I could do but- but I'm here now."

I placed one hand on the back of her neck and wrapped my other arm around her waist, pulling her into me so I could lean down and crush my lips against hers. My heart exploded and I thought the feeling in the bottom of my stomach would never stop. I wrapped her in my arms again, never planning on letting go.

After around half an hour Daniel, Roland, Molly and Gabbe arrived. They all hugged Venus... multiple times. I hated every time she stepped out of my arms- afraid that at any minute she would disappear from me. All four of them were firing questions at her so I pulled her closer to me again, kissing her hair. Other people from the reform school started to appear, heading straight over to the alcohol table. Someone knocked on the door so I kissed Venus lightly before going to answer it.

**Venus' P.O.V**-

Cam left to answer the door. I needed to talk to him privately but we hadn't had enough time alone together yet. I had missed him more than anything- he was all I had thought of for a few hundred years. I went over to sit with Daniel on Cam's bed.

"Hey Venus," he grinned at me.

"Hey. I heard you're pretty close to giving in, huh?" I whispered as he frowned at me, "look just... it's different this time. I think you should try kissing her," I winked at him. His eyes opened wide and he dropped his jaw slightly.

"I can- I can kiss her this time?" he asked. I nodded and grinned back at him. He pulled me into a tight hug and I chuckled slightly against his shoulder. We stood up together... I guess it was time to meet Luce.

**Luce's P.O.V-**

Cam pulled me into a tight hug, grinning. His smile looked genuine, not mischievous like usual. Arraine noticed it too, she frowned at him. I searched the room with my eyes, looking for Daniel. I found him... sat on the bed with a blonde girl. He pulled her into him and when he moved back he was smiling. My heart felt like it had shattered into a million bloody pieces. They stood up together and started walking- towards me.


	3. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2**

**Venus' P.O.V-**

For a second I thought that Arraine had unfurled her wings in front of everyone and flew into me. I was wrong. She just bounded over to me and flung herself into me as a type of hug. I laughed and hugged her back, though not quite as roughly. "When did you- how did you- why did NO ONE tell me you were back!?" she screeched at me, finally letting me go. I looked up to see Daniel getting closer to Luce... pulling her closer... leaning in... and kissing her softly. It was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. I was so busy smiling at Daniel and Luce's cute moment that I didn't realize Cam was right in front of me. He picked me up and held my hips, kissing me like it was the most important thing in the world. If I hadn't missed him so damn much I would have felt awkward. When Cam kissed me it was as though he released a million memories. As he put me down, how we met came to mind:

I sat on my knees, watching beautiful flowers bloom. The new life of these plants made me happy- in fact I spent a lot of my time sat here. I heard a chuckle from behind me so I stood, turning around. Another angel, with the most gorgeous green eyes, was stood leaning on a tree. I didn't know what love felt like but I knew that I had fallen in love with him. He came closer to me, running his hands softly down my arms and sides, sighing softly. After we'd had many of these secretive meetings he said to me the very thing that made him apart of the fall: "Venus I love you more than anything. I'd do anything for you. I'd even fall for you."  
He had fallen that day, and hundreds of angels with him- including me. Moments after I found him after the fall I had be ripped from him. The elders had ordered me home. Home is where the heart is. Wrong. Cam is where my heart is. I had been bound in heaven for hundreds of years, to keep me from Cam. I was the reason he fell so I should have been punished but they knew keeping us apart was the biggest punishment they could sentence us to.  
"I need to talk to you." I was pulled out of my trance.

**Luce's P.O.V-**

Daniel carried on walking towards me, even when the blonde girl was stopped by Arraine. He was smiling. It was as though he had found his true love and was coming to boast about it. I was staring at the blonde girl and didn't realize until I felt Daniel's hands around my waist. I looked up at him, confused. He grinned down at me, confident. He leaned in a gently placed his lips on mine. I felt his passion and love and I kissed him back with twice as much. Though still confused, it felt right. I felt safe from anything and everything, like he was my guardian angel. As he pulled back, I caught sight of the blonde girl again. She had her legs wrapped around Cam's waist and they were kissing...a lot.


End file.
